Jack Shares
by un-named-2019
Summary: The Guardians decide that they should know how everyone came to be. This plot is based on the movie. I do not own the movie or the characters.


"Get help. It'll be okay."

Those were the last words his sister heard from her brother. She turned and ran toward home as the boy fell through the ice with a mighty _Splash!_

The water burned like liquid fire in its coldness. His skates and winter clothes pulled him down as he struggled in vain for air that seemed free to everyone but him.

He held his breath for as long as he could before his body betrayed him. His mouth opened, seeking air and finding water. His lungs screamed at him. _Where is the air?_

He couldn't feel his fingers or his toes anymore. His body spasmed, as it tried to expel the crushing weight on his weakening lungs. His vision blurred until all he could see was black. The boy fell unconscious as the moon rose to greet him.

The boy awoke on the frozen lake surprised. He was dry and he was no longer cold. He looked to the shore and found his family huddled together and crying. He reached out to hug his sister, but his arms went right through her. He screamed and he cried, doing anything to try and get their attention but they could not see him.

Every day he waited on the lake and watched as his sister cried for him. Year after year he watched his parents leave flowers by the lake. Soon, his parents stopped coming. His sister was only coming once a month now, and he still could not reach her. He watched his sister grow up and then a man joined her on their visits. _Who is he? Where did Mom and Dad go?_ He watched them as their visits grew shorter. They only visited once a year now. He watched his sister's hair turn silver and soon it was only the man that came.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Jack, but your sister loved you very much. She told me of how you saved her and made sure she didn't see you die. She would have joined me, but she died last week. I hope you're together, wherever you are."

No one visited the lake anymore. The boy spent his days crying. He begged for someone, anyone to end his suffering.

The boy woke up with no memory. He was wearing strange clothes and holding a Sheppard's staff. He found that he could freeze things and make snow and was so excited that he felt he had to tell someone, but he didn't know who. He left the frozen lake and made his way into town. No one would pay him any attention. Then someone walked straight through him.

The boy didn't know why, but he felt very sad. He felt as if he was the only one in the world and no one loved him. No one could see him. No one noticed something missing.

The boy spent his days practicing. He no longer tried to reach out to people because people only seemed to bring pain. He would find himself sneaking food to see if he could eat it. He would take drinks to see if he could drink them. _If food and drinks don't go through me, why do people?_ It only seemed to make him sadder. He stopped trying to do anything anymore. He lay on his frozen lake and breathed. _Why did he always feel so grateful for air?_

He had been asleep for what seemed like forever until a giant rabbit found him. "You ruined Easter!" he hollered. "Why can't you do anything right?" he questioned. The giant rabbit scared him. _What was Easter and why was it so important to this guy?_ He told the rabbit that he didn't know what he was talking about and for a second, it looked like he was going to hit him. The rabbit sighed. "Don't do it again." He tapped the ground with his mighty paw and disappeared down a hole.

The next time the boy saw the rabbit, he had learned what Easter was and he had a guess as to why it might be so important. If he's the Easter bunny, it must be some kind of insult to ruin his holiday. The rabbit still scared him, though. The giant rabbit had brought some friends with him this time and they all looked scary except for the small yellow man. They asked him for his help.

Pitch had tricked him into getting his box of baby teeth. The boy and the small fairy on his shoulder were on the edge of a cliff in Antarctica, hopeless. Pitch tried to get the boy to join him. He said no. The flightless fairy was thrown off the side and the boy's staff was broken, before he too joined them in free fall. The fairy urged him to open his box of teeth and when he did, his memories were returned along with a since of hope. _I can still save us._ He fixed his staff and flew them to safety.

He wasn't exactly welcomed back with open arms, but he wasn't expecting to be either. He had found Jamie first. He was so surprised when the boy could see him. He made frost designs of the others and told their stories and Jamie's belief spiked. He encouraged Jamie to tell his friends and the young children were the ones who truly saved the day. The rabbit was back to normal size and the others had their believer's back. They asked him to be a Guardian and he accepted. The boy was now known as Jack Frost, Guardian of fun.

Jack and the others had been playing a game at North's place when it came to attention that not everybody knew each other's stories. Tooth decided that it would be good for everyone to know how they all came to be. They all wrote down their stories and once done, they sat in a circle and passed their story to the person on their right. Bunny was the first to read about Jack and the first to hug him. The stories were passed again. Tooth was in tears next. Then North hit Bunny while it was Sandy's turn to read.

Jack had good dreams that night and every night that followed.


End file.
